Obscuramon
by RandomPurpleKitty
Summary: Sae sends Mio and Mayu to a universe where her evil form cannot hurt them. Sae sends them...to the Pokemon universe! Follow Mio Amakura as she travels Kanto with Yae, searching for her twin sister Mayu!


A/N: Yes, yes I did. Remake is finally here! 8D

Jenny: Thank god. Chapter 1: "A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miyako moaned.

"Masumi... I came for you...Why?" She moaned, tears sliding down her ghostly cheeks. If Mio hadn't been so frightened, she would have felt sorry for Miyako. She had come to this cursed village to find her fiancee. She found Masumi... But she was to late to save him. She came to this village and died. Mio realized she could easily become the next ghost if she didn't fight. She held the mysterious Camera Obsecura to her eye. The ring turned red. Fatal Frame time.

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

Miyako screamed, trying to escape the capture point of the camera.

"Please, leave me be..." She moaned, reaching towards Mayu. She grabbed Mayu's neck, and began strangling her.

"You!Are!**THAT GIRL!**" She yelled, shaking Mayu like a rag doll. Rage flashed through Mio like lightning.

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

Miyako slowly released Mayu, who fell back, running behind Mio.

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

Miyako fell to the ground, sobbing as she faded away.

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

_Click!Whirl!Flash!_

"Why?" She asked, fading away to nothing.

Mio suddenly felt tired. Like her energy was completely drained. Her eyes slowly closed, and her body fell forward. She felt herself melting, melting into liquid, draining through the cracks in the wooden floor.

"Mio? Mio?" Mayu yelled, staring at the limp body of her sister. Mio did not move. Mio did not breathe. Mayu held her ear to Mio's chest.

There was no heartbeat. Tears spilled down Mayu's face, drops landing on Mio's face. Mayu had no clue what happened to Mio. She just knew Mio couldn't protect her now. She gently removed the camera from Mio's neck. She would have to fight the ghosts herself, now. She slowly placed the camera around her own neck. Voices whispered around her. She raised the camera to her eye. As she did, a voice spoke clearly.

"You will not fight us." Sae said, softly. She strode towards Mayu. Her perfectly white kimono seemed odd. Sae looked human without the bloodstain. She gently put her palm against Mayu's head. Mayu disintegrated into dust, falling down in clouds. Falling, falling softly.

Mayu's body fell next to Mio's. Sae sighed.

"Mio, I didn't want you to be alone." Sae said. A tear fell down her cheek. The transformation was beginning again. The bloodstain slowly spread across her kimono. Her eyes changed from brown to black. Her skin turned paper-white. An insane laugh escaped her throat. Sae had tricked herself. She had sent Mio and Mayu's souls to the place with the least malice. A place where Sae couldn't get to them. She had sent them to the Pokemon universe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Mio woke up. She rubbed her head. As she looked around her, she gasped. Minakami Village was gone. Instead, Mio saw large lawns full of healthy green grass. Small, cute houses sat on each lawn. Most importantly, creatures of varying sizes ran around. Some alone, some with humans.

"Are you all right?" a girl asked. Mio saw a girl dressed in all white running towards her. A crimson-colored butterfly decorated her shirt. She had short brown hair, identical to Mio's. She had light brown eyes like Mio's eyes. She could have been Mio's twin. But Mio sensed this wasn't Mayu.

"I said, are you all right?" The girl said. "You can't speak..." She said. "I'll go get Professor Oak. He'll know what to do. Wait, can you follow me?" she asked. Mio nodded, standing up with the aid of the other girl. The girl led Mio to a large building, with a sign on it. The sign read:

**Oak's Lab**

The girl strode into the lab, pulling Mio next to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but I found an unconscious girl lying next to my house! She hasn't been speaking to me, and she seems in a daze. Can you help her?" The other girl rattled off.

"Yes, Yae, this girl you've found is interesting." the man, dubbed "Professor Oak", stopped working on a large blue machine and turned to Mio and the other girl, named Yae.

"What is your name?" Professor Oak asked.

"M-M-Mio." Mio stammered.

"Well, M-M-Mio is a strange name. Are you sure your name isn't just Mio?" Professor Oak said, stifling a laugh. Mio nodded, and let out a nervous laugh. She realized she must have been acting like a lunatic, because Yae gave her an odd look. Thankfully, Mio had seen bigger frights, so she regained her usual composure and started to speak.

"My name is Mio Amakura, I'm 14, and... and...I have a twin sister named, erm, oh,...Mayu! Yes, it's Mayu." Mio said. Her memories were like static, Mio was only understanding the basics. She had forgotten what Mayu looked like. Her family, and memories were drawing blanks over and over again.

"You seem to be having trouble remembering... This is peculiar. Mio, please rest for a while, and then try and talk to me. I'm sure Yae would let you sleep over." Professor Oak said.

"Of course you can sleep over!" Yae said, her voice filled with happiness.

"First," Professor Oak said. "It seems Mio has no Pokemon. Maybe she would like one?" Mio nodded, not knowing what the hell Pokemon were. Maybe they were those strange creatures?

"Sadly, I have no starter Pokemon left. A group of new trainers, came in this morning, and wiped me out. We can go in the wild grass and look for Pokemon." Professor Oak walked out of the building, towards a patch of tall grass. Mio followed him. They walked into the grass together. Almost instantly, a caterpillar crawled towards Mio. It was red, with yellow antennae.

"My, my, we almost never see Caterpies on Route 1. Crimson ones must be extremely rare. Capture it!" Oak said, handing Mio a red and white ball. "Throw it like this!" Oak said, spinning around and pretending to throw the ball. Mio repeated Oak's action, hitting the crimson Caterpie on the head. It was swallowed in a flash of red light, and the ball clicked shut.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Ding!_

"Well done, you caught the Caterpie!" Oak said, clapping his hands together. Mio picked up the ball. It had shrunk to the size of a large grape. Mio pushed the white button on it, which expanded the ball and released the Caterpie. It quickly ran to Mio, climbed up her body, and sat on her shoulder.

"The Caterpie seems to like you. Would you like to nickname it?"

Mio nodded.

"Could I name it "Minakami"?" Mio asked.

"Sure." Oak replied, shrugging. "It is your Pokemon now."

Mio awkwardly patted Minakami on the head. It let out a yelp of joy. Mio tried to put it back in the ball, but Minakami always dodged the ball. Professor Oak said some Pokemon disliked the balls, which were called pokeballs. Mio walked to Yae's house, led by Professor Oak.

"Mio! I'm so glad that you're here! You know, only me and my dad live here. Please go take a shower. Then we can share my bed. Sorry we don't have a guest room." Yae said. Mio took her shower as she was asked to. As she finished her shower, she realized there wasn't a towel or robe in sight.

"Yae?" Mio called.

"Mio?" Yae called back. Mio heard a creak as Yae opened the bathroom door.

"Is something the ma-" Yae stopped mid-sentence, realizing Mio wasn't wearing clothes.

"Agh, I'm so stupid, I forgot, let me go get you a towel!" Yae said, blushing. She rushed out of the room, and came back a minute later, orange towel and striped pajamas in hand. She fumbled to hand Mio the towel. The second Mio took the towel and the pajamas, Yae ran from the bathroom, back to what she was doing. Mio dried off and put on the pajamas. They seemed the perfect fit for Mio.

Mio walked into Yae's room to find Yae drawing a picture. When Yae saw Mio, she hid the drawing, but Mio's eyes were too quick. The picture was of Mio and Minakami standing at the edge of Route 1.

Mio saw Minakami curled up on the edge of Yae's desk, sleeping.

"So you like to draw, huh?" Mio said.

"N-No, but I-I-I thought it looked cool. Let me just throw it out." Yae stammered.

"Why? I think it's beautiful." Mio said. Yae's eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Really?" Yae asked.

"Yeah." Mio replied.

"Thanks Mio. We should probably get to bed now. And don't worry-Your clothes will be washed and dried by morning. I can give you some clothes too, since you only have one set."

That was the end of the discussion. Mio and Yae climbed into bed. Yae was soon asleep, but Mio was wide awake. She was still trying to sift through her memories. What seemed like an hour later, Mio finally fell asleep.


End file.
